Known Bugs
This page is for a list of bugs that were discovered. They are separated into Confirmed and Patched. Patched Hotkey Abuse Bug This is a glitch which is similar to the tower placement glitch except you can use the hotkey of a not yet unlocked tower. Tower Bug This is a glitch in BTD4 when you save a game in any map and then load it in BTD4 Expansion. Hydra Rocket Pods Bug The 2/3 Dartling Gun shots don't explode, but just pierce through bloons. Hypersonic Spike-O-Pult Glitch (Only works in BTD5) the player need a 2,0 Dart Monkey and a 0,4 Dart Monkey. Then you activate the Super Monkey Fan Club ability and upgrade the 2:0 Dart Monkey into a Spike-o-Pult, but it is only hypersonic for 10 seconds. Opening Title SFX Bug (fixed) There was a bug in which the sound effects in the opening title wouldn't play. This was fixed on Thursday, June 14, 2012. In the selfsame update, Specialty Buildings were added! Premium Bug This is a glitch where if you left click at the top left corner of the premium upgrade, you will activate the upgrade. This glitch was patched 2 weeks after the release of the game. Pro Tribal Turtle Bug (fixed) Tribal Turtle Pros cannot be placed on water. M.O.A.B. and B.F.B. Mortar Tower Glitch (fixed) In version 3.2 for Bloons TD 4 iPod/iPhone the Mortar Tower could kill B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s in one shot, making it very easy to beat all 250 Rounds. It strangely did not effect the damage on any other bloon. Fixed in version 3.2.1. Monkey Glue Bug In BTD 4, you can place Monkey Glue off the track. It is often around the borders. Save Bug (Only works in BTD5) Complete a difficulty and then click on the save button really rapidly before the plank says "Congrats! You beat this track on _____!". Then when it has saved you must exit out then load it again. Once you passed this level you can save in Freeplay Mode. Tower Sell Bug When you sell a tower it doesn't go away and it just gives you money. This occurs when a player opens BTD4's save file when playing BTD4 Expansion (whether or not this is for the first time isn't confirmed). Challenge Bug After playing a 1-level challenge in BTD4 (such as the one to defeat 50 M.O.A.B.s in one round), placed some towers but didn't yet start the game before quitting, then when you go on it again and click "Load Game", you will get a lot of money and the towers you placed. Treasure Chest Glitch When you already opened the Treasure Chest in BTD5, it will be partly open and have a small 999 in it. When you click, it will still give Monkey Money and be fully opened. However, then you can't get Monkey Money the next day. This is not totally a glitch, as this does occur at the time it is meant to happen. Special Ability Glitch Upgrade a tower completely in the path of which the special ability is on, now upgrade on the other path, this should stuff up the number beside the special ability. Black Screen Bug In BTD Battles, If the player loses, his screen will turn black after won a new battle. Confirmed Glue Gunner before corrosive glue bug The Glue Gunner might pop at least 1 bloon before upgraded to corrosive if not upgraded for a long time. BTD4 Challenge Restrictions bug In the Sweet Tooth challenge (pass in Easy mode using only Dartling Gunners and Spike Factories) you can use a Dart Monkey by pressing its hotkey (D). It will still attack! Challenge Saving Bug (Minor) It IS possible to save in Challenges, however, it's only before you start the first round which is rather useless... Energy Bug Most of the time when you get energy in Bloons TD Battles there is "Negative Time," where time goes negatively and you never get energy until you reload the page. Beacon Bug In BTD4, some towers covered by the Monkey Beacon's range will not get affected by its bonuses. 10 Bug Wacko Spike Factories.png|Some buggy Spike Factories on Lightning Scar track Btd4 missile glitch.png|Double Missile glitch glitchy dartling gun.PNG|2 streams of darts 400px-Edwf.png|Main menu glitch abilities glitch.png|The abilites glitch This rarely occurs, once you load a save game with a Portable Lake with Monkey Buccaneers on top of it, it will show the number ten with a hour glass next to it. Alarm Bug If you press the quit button, run out of lives, then press yes, an alarm will sound until you play, where you get a Game Over. This also happens in the Wizard Lord special mission when you run out of towers, except there is no escape from it other than closing your browser! Banana Farm On Deflation Bug It is possible to use a Banana Farm in Deflation Mode. Bug 1 (in BTD4E) It is possible to get a Banana Farm by pressing its hotkey (F), however, it gives no money, independently from the upgrades. Bug 2 (in BTD5) It is possible to get a Banana Farm by clicking in the very edge of the button of the tower. It also gives you money! Bad Aim Bug Sometimes towers will attack in a direction completely away from the bloons and still pop them in BTD5. Happens frequently with fast-rate towers, such as Plasma Blasts. Beginning Animation Bug In BTD5, after the animation and you click play, the animation will repeat. Corrosive glue is not corrosive bug Sometimes in BTD4, the glue gunners' corrosive glue will not pop bloons on fast forward. Dartling Gun Bug (only BTD4 and BTD4E) Bug 1 Sometimes in fast forward the Dartling Gun shoot 2 streams of darts. It is more common when the Increased Barrel Spin upgrade is purchased. Bug 2 (Does not work with Laser Cannon) When Fast Forward is active, sometimes if the Dartling Gun's shots reach bloons, the darts will not pop the bloons. This does not happens with the Laser Cannon. Double Missile Bug In BTD4 or BTD4E, if the game is in fast forward, briefly a second missile can be seen launched from the Missile Launcher. Hypersonic Speed Tack Shooter Bug (BTD1 and BTD2) If you press tab until the Faster Shooting box is surrounded in a yellow box while it can be afforded, press the space bar until the speed is hypersonic and the upgrade is bought. Then, most bloons can't get by the tower. You will lose money since you couldn't originally afford it. This glitch can be done by another towers (such as Dart Monkey with infinite piercing darts, Ice Tower with unlimited freeze time), however those do not work. Iced Bug Bug 1 (in BTD1 and BTD2) Sometimes if there is a high number of bloons that the Ice Tower attacks, some bloons will stop but not appear to be frozen. Bug 2 (in BTD4 and BTD4E) This bug is very rare, when a bloon is frozen by an Ice Tower, the bloon will stop forever, and it cannot be thawed or affected by the towers or road items, and you need to exit the game. Monkey Ace Bug Bug 1 (BTD4 Iphone/Ipod Touch) In the Monkey Temple track, if you put an un-upgraded Monkey Ace before starting round 66, in the current level and round 69 Monkey Ace will shoot 6 darts instead of 8. This is more likely to occur if you're playing on Hard difficulty. Bug 2 (all games) When the player upgrades a Monkey Ace to Operation: Dart Storm, the Monkey Ace will face right but not in any other direction. Bug 3 (BTD5) When you change path 8 to path O, sometimes the Monkey Ace will go on forever in a straight direction, shaking. However changing the direction again to 8 will make it return. Sometimes the monkey ace returns without changing the path, as well. Bug 4 (BTD5) If a Spectre is not upgraded 4/2, it can target camo bloons but not pop them. This also happens with the Neva-Miss Targeting. Life Bug This bug can happen on almost everything you do on BTD5 , but most notably on the March 11 2012 Daily Challenge. It also used to happen on Wizard Lord (Special Mission) a lot. Sometimes, when you lose all of your lives, the Game Over screen will not appear and you can still play. However, your towers cannot attack and there will be no "Start Button". Missing Menu Bug On the intro in BTD5 right click, then click on the play button. The play button screen will still be there yet if you click when any of the menus would be (eg: special agents), that menu will be opened. Mortar Tower SFX Bug After buying Bigger Blast, the mortar explosions will not be heard. With bloon buster, the explosions will be small. The same SFX bug happens with Signal Flare. Quit Bug When you want to leave a game, sometimes when you leave the border of your previous game (Towers, Special Agents, Lives, Money, etc.) will be around the Main Menu. Short-Lived Bug Sometimes, the game messes up how many rounds are left for your tower in the mission. Most commonly, it skips a round, so you only have 9 rounds instead of 10. Skip Round Lag Bug Sometimes, when you start a round in BTD 4, BTD 4 expansion, or BTD 5, the game will freeze, and then the round will be completed. You will get your reward money, but no bloons will have appeared on the screen. This is a lot more rare in BTD 5 but is most seen in older computers in BTD4. It happens most often in the first few rounds. Special Abilities Bug when you only have one of a special ability, it will say you have 3 of it, but you can only use it once. Special Abilities Bug 2 When a tower with an ability is sacrificed to a temple, the ability will stay, though it is supposed to disappear. The ability can't be used. Spike Storm glitch The Spike Factory's final upgrade Spike Storm will sometimes only cover up half the screen in BTD4. Start Round Glitch On the first track in BTD3, sometimes there will not be a start round button after a round. You have to use super monkey storm to get the button back. More common on easy. Towers Placeable Everywhere If you mouse over a spot where you can place a tower when you have a tower selected, and right click on that spot, then while the menu is up, click anywhere and you can place the tower anywhere.thumb|300px|right|How to Place towers any place you want . . . even on the track Will not work on some computers and/or websites. Track 2 Bug If you play the beginners track on BTD4 and save, when you go to the expansion, it will take you to track 2 although ninja kiwi seems to know this as when you do this there is a message saying that the save is from the original game and results may be unexpected. Track 6 Bug If you play track one on the beginners track on BTD4 expansion and save, when you go to the original, it will take you to track 6 premium. Track Jump Glitch In BTD5, Bloontonium Lab, Snake River, and Mount Magma suffer a glitch which causes bloons to skip parts of the track. Click here to find out more. Unlimited NK Coins/MM Glitch When you purchase MM with NK coins, you won't lose MM when you buy Special Agents, nor NK coins. See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=fh8DDevWhTY&NR=1 Wacko Spike Factory Bug If placed far enough from the track on any given map, the Spike Factory will randomly place spikes or spiked balls on the border of it's search radius. More than max glitch In the July 18th challenge, if you have the max of one tower, and sell a different one, you can buy another of that one, but once you buy it, it will be locked again. Angry Squirrel Glitch Even when bloons haven't leaked, angry squirrel will be berserk permanently. Main Menu Glitch 2 This is sort of the opposite of the main menu glitch, if you tap the house, the game will still show, but not the border. Bug in log in game 300px|thumb The game has a system where you can only play right into the site from which it was created Bloons Tower Defense 5, but an update, double money, the game itself did not identify the site of origin, even if you are on Ninja Kiwi, giving the message "play now on Ninja Kiwi". "Melee" attack Bug 1 (in BTD3) The boomerangs/glaives that the boomerang/glaive thrower is holding count as projectiles, meaning any bloon that runs into them will be popped. Strangely, the held boomerangs/glaives do not appear to have a pop limit. Also, you can't see it, so it could be the one on it's head... Bug 2 (in BTD4/BTD4E) The boomerangs that the Boomerang Thrower shoot, they will not return to the tower; instead, they will vanish at about 2/3 of their way. And, even if Fast Forward is off, the boomerangs will not pop any bloons. This does not happen in BTD4 iOS. Non-Arctic Arctic Wind bug In BTD4 iOS, Ceramic Bloons popped from a M.O.A.B. Do not get slowed by arctic wind if they are popped in it's Range. The Bloons can still get frozen, however. Black Area Bug In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, on the Subterranean Sewers track, around round 45, a black patch may appear in the middle of the track. It gets bigger and smaller at the edges, but it gradually gets bigger, covering a 3-4 inch square of the track by Round 50. Castle Bug In BTD5, there's a rare bug where when you complete Castle Hard, you don't get your monkey money. Self-Collecting Bananas Glitch In Bloons TD 5, if you scroll down while have your mouse over the farm (or factory), as long as your mouse is out of the game, the bananas will collect themselves. This also occurs when minimising the window without moving the mouse, moving the mouse to the side of the screen, then restoring the window to its origional size. Moving the mouse back onto the playing area will resolve the bug. Playing after you lose bug In BTD 4 iOS, there is a glitch where if you lose, and you exit and re enter the game, the pause screen will appear, and if you press the resume button, the game will play for one frame. Towers will shoot, Bloons will pop, and you can even get rounds to end, and even start the next round if you hit the button during the one frame that the game is playing. Sadly, entering and exiting the game multiple times to keep playing is a very slow process, and it is easy to get bored by doing it. Monkey Money bug In BTD5 on iPhone/iPod Touch, you can get infinite monkey money by changing the day of your iPhone/iPod Touch ahead by 1 and opening the money chest. Though, repeating this may not be recommended. Treasure Chest bug In the iOS versions of BTD5, the Treasure Chest will give you Monkey Money, but it is not multiplied. Picture Design bug Occasionally, the picture for what the tower is upgraded, it is bugged and shows something different to what is on the field. Round 82 bug When you reach round 82 in Bloons TD 5 sometimes your towers will not target the Camo Bloons. Lag Bug (only BTD5) Bug 1 In BTD5, if you click the "Sell For" button very fast, you can click the button 2 times and you get the double of the money. Happens frequently in laggy computers. Bug 2 Ever in laggy computers, you have only one tower with an ability, but the ability can be used 5 times (for example, you have only one Spike Storm ability but you can use it 5 times). This makes some abilities way deadlier. Medium Is Hard In Bloons TD 5 deluxe, you can get Extreme Reverser by beating Main Street on reversed medium, even though the description says you have to beat an extreme track on reversed HARD. It is unknown why this happens. Road Spikes Not On Track On BTD4, if you hover Road Spikes half on the towers, the blue space with your rank, XP, the level, and the Pre-Round Comment, your NK account, or the final side of the track, you can place the Road Spikes there, even though they can only be placed on the track. Frozen Camo/Ceramic Bloon First, upgrade a Monkey Beacon to Sonar Beacon, then have 6 Arctic Winds and a Glue Splatter. The camo (or ceramic) will freeze. Disconnected bug On BTD battles once the player Disconnects the game he loses. Random Lock Bug (fixed) After the Double Monkey Money update in December 19, 2012, before starting BTD5 a giant lock flashing purple and green will appear and in a second you start the game quicker than usual. This bug was fixed in January 8, 2012. This may be a holiday surprise for the players. No Playing This happens when your computer gets really laggy, or if you have a slow computer. Sometimes in BTD5 when you go in a game mode, you don't go to the track, but just go back to the game modes and tracks and if you play Easy, Medium, or Hard you will be taken back to the main menu! The only way to stop this glitch is to refresh your page. Locked Bloons Bug In BTD4 Expansion, you cannot play in the Subterranean Sewers track. If you click "Start Round" the round will only send up to 5 bloons (other bloons will be locked at the beginning of the track) and if they go away, you lose lives but you can't play the next round. Then, if you quit the game and play another track, the locked bloons will remain on the track, and you cannot pop them. Volume Bug In the version 1.2 of Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS, the music gets noticeably quieter after the player resets the track. Rank 99 bug In BTD4, when you go up to rank 2 it says that you are on rank 99 but on the other rank thing it says rank 2. No MOAB-Class bloons bug (fixed) In BTD5, in rounds where there are MOAB-Class Bloons, sometimes they will not appear and you cannot complete the round. This was fixed. Money Losing bug (fixed) In BTD5, when you press the hotkey (, for the left path and . for the right path) for upgrading on a path where there is an upgrade locked, you will lose money (the cost of the upgrade) for nothing and the tower will not be upgraded. It will also increase the selling price. Fixed in Feb 20, 2013. Explosion bug In BTD4 and BTD4 Expansion, if there is a large amount of bloons that the Bomb Tower attacks, the game will not show the explosion, but only the frags (from the Frag Bombs premium upgrade). Road Spikes Jump bug In BTD4 and BTD4 Expansion, there is a glitch where fast bloons can travel a short distance over road spikes before popping, causing the bloons that spawn from them to miss the road spikes completely. Also happens with the road spikes produced from Spike Factories. Super Pineapple Explosion bug In BTD3, sometimes the Pineapple will pop 2, or even 3 layers of bloons. Earlier is Later bug In the February 21 2013 challenge (I Spy with My Eye), the description says the challenge ends at round 70, but when you start the challenge, it says 85. It is changed when you reach round 2. It will also happen with other challenges. No Lives Lost bug In BTD Battles, sometimes the player (or the opponent) won't lose lives when a bloon leaks. The only way to stop this bug is by escaping a Ceramic Bloon or a MOAB-Class Bloon. Specialties bug In BTD4 Expansion, if you use the Vehicles specialties, it reduces the cost of Monkey Buccaneers and Monkey Aces but it increases the cost of their upgrades. Error by creating new towers bug In BTD4 Expansion, there is an error by creating the new towers (Dartling Gun and Spike Factory). In the towers, when you hold the mouse on the Dartling Gun or Spike Factory it shows the image of the Dart Monkey instead of the image of the Dartling Gun/Spike Factory. June 10 2012 Challenge Upgrade Tricks bug In the June 10 2012 challenge, it says "The only way to pop lead bloons is with Exploding Pineapples.". However, both X/3 Sniper Monkeys and X/3 Robo Monkeys can pop leads, and are allowed. August 19 2012 Challenge Tower Tricks bug In the August 19 2012 challenge, it says "Left towers detect camo, but cannot pop lead. Right towers pop lead but cannot detect camo.". However, although Ice Towers, Super Monkeys and Monkey Villages cannot pop leads, and Banana Farms cannot detect camo, they are disabled. Also, the description does not say these towers are disabled. Game Over after new game bug Sometimes, when you lose a game, after you start a new game, the game will show the pop-up that says you lose the previous game (and the round where you lose). Towers Over the Track bug In the track Clock, you can place towers and agents in the circumference, even if the bloons will go in that. However, road items can only be placed around the borders of the clock. $0 Monkey Money after buying Special Agents When you buy more than 1 special agent a time, you lose all your monkey money, and you gain back them only when earning Monkey Money by completing a game. Out of the Range bug Sometimes, the Super Monkey will attack out of the range, even when there are no MOAB-Class Bloons. Undo Tower Placement bug Sometimes in the Co-op Mode the game does not allow you to place towers, sending the message "Tower placement declined. Your ally placed a tower there before you" and you need several tries before placing them. Sentry Bug In the special mission No Escape, sometimes the Monkey Engineer's sentries won't fire due to the rushing amount of bloons. The player can change the sentry's Target Priority to last to fix this. Sentry Bug 2 Sometimes, in No Escape, the Monkey Engineer's sentries point one way but fire nails somewhere else. Road Spike Bug When spamming spikes in BTD5 iOS, and you end up with less than $30, you can buy your last pile of Road Spikes for less than $30. Category:Special Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles